What if our Someday never comes?
by Rosel
Summary: Future fic. When Riley moves in with Josh because Maya is moving in with her college boyfriend Josh wonders if their Someday will ever come. Connected to my One Shot Advice.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World**

 **A/N: I want to say thank you to my sissy Joyfulscorpio for giving me a prompt that helped with this idea and for Betaing for me! Thanks sis! I love you!**

 **A/N: So this is a Joshaya future fic and it is a continuation of the One Shot I just posted, "Advice". In that he asks Shawn What if their Someday never comes? So I wanted to kind of explore that. So that is what this is. This is a multi-chapter fic so it starts off angsty but there is hope. Hope is just not for suckers. So hope you enjoy.**

Josh was helping Riley with the boxes making himself feel excited and happy about this. He was happy that his niece was going to be his roommate now. He was even a little excited, everyone needed a Riley in their life. After all of these years she was even more goofy and fun than she ever was now that she was all grown up and a junior in college. That wasn't the problem or reason why he needed to force himself to smile. The problem was the reason why she needed a roommate. Maya was moving in with her boyfriend and Josh had to smile and nod and be happy for her. He needed to be a good and supportive friend. He had been for a very long time. He had a lot of practice of being a good and supportive friend for Maya and her boyfriends. She was supportive of him when he had girlfriends. He couldn't help but think of when they made their Someday deal, now it seemed like their Someday would never come. If they really wanted their Someday to come then maybe they would be together by now. He wanted to wait until she was eighteen but when she was eighteen she had a boyfriend. When she broke up with that boyfriend to start NYU he had a girlfriend. When he broke up with that girlfriend, Maya started to date her college boyfriend and now she was moving in with that same college boyfriend. Josh wasn't a huge fan of him. Though, they decided a long time ago it wasn't fair for him to have an opinion on her love life. So he kept his mouth shut about his disapproval.

Then Cory came in with a box and said, "So this is it, huh? Are you sure you two are ready for this?"

Riley gave him her a warm smile, "Dad, this isn't my first time living on my own with a roommate."

"Yeah, but college dorms are a little different than getting an apartment in the city." Cory said.

"Dad, it's not that far from college. Besides Josh has got my back."

"I really do." Josh said.

"I know but it's still your next step and I'm not exactly thrilled with the reason why you suddenly have to move out of the dorms. You know you didn't have to move out of the dorms you could just find another roommate."

"Most juniors don't live in dorms, besides it will be a fun adventure." Riley said upbeat.

Cory shook his head unsure and he said, "Shawnie is not happy about this at all."

Then Josh put the box down on his couch and said, "Maya is an adult now, she can make her own choices."

"But as her friends you should help her make the right choices."

Josh didn't say anything to that. Then Riley chimed in and said, "Me and Maya are all grown up now and you and Shawn are just going to have to deal with that."

Then she patted him on the back.

Cory's shoulders slinked down. He was voicing his grievances for Shawn's sake but it was for his sake as well. Maya may have been Shawn's step-daughter but she was like a daughter to Cory too. He had spent so much time trying to teach Maya as well as Riley. Josh knew this must be hard on him.

After they put all of Riley's boxes in her brand new room on top of her brand new bed, Cory reluctantly said his goodbyes.

After he left, Riley plopped on the couch and said, "Finally, he's gone so we can really talk about this."

"Talk about what?"

"Talk about what are we going to do with the whole Maya situation."

"What Maya situation?" Josh asked.

"Maya is moved in with Billy now. You know Billy. 'Arrogant rocker-slacker-jerk face-' Billy. We don't approve of Billy."

Josh sighed audibly.

"Come on, is it our place to judge? You sound like Cory."

"I didn't want to say I agreed with him in front of his face. I want him to understand we are growing up but I don't want Maya to end up regretting her choices. Billy can be a jerk and I've seen him looking at other girls and then there is the other reason why I don't think this will work."

"What is the third reason?"

"The reason we never talk about. The thing you and Maya have been adamant to be quiet about for years." Riley said while giving Josh an accusing look like he had done something wrong.

"I made a promise to myself to not interfere with her love life. I promised myself to always be supportive of her and her choices."

"Even if they're the wrong choices?"

Josh shrugged his shoulders and didn't say anything to that.

"Okay. So if your not going to say it then I am just going to go out and say it."

"Say what?"

"The Looooooong Game! Someday! What do you have to say about that huh?" She said while getting in his face.

"Nothing. That was a long time ago." Josh said, looking away.

"So you're just over it?"

Josh got up and said, "I'm not talking about this."

"Josh, someone has to talk about this." Riley demanded.

"Look, it's been a long time and Maya and I are close friends now. We support each other and help each other. Maya made her choice. This choice shows me that she is over it."

Josh said trying to hold in his feelings of disappointment and rejection.

"Josh, just talk to her, tell her how you feel."

"I'm not the type of guy to break up a girl who has a boyfriend."

"I know your not, but are you the type of guy to say nothing while your friend is with a guy who is not good for her."

"If you think this is such a bad idea why don't you talk to her?" Josh asked.

"I did talk to her, but you know Maya once she made up her mind you can't change it. I don't want to push too hard." Riley said with her brows creasing in worry.

"What makes you think she would listen to me?"

"Because you are you. You have a different affect on her. If anyone can help Maya take her blinders off and really see the situation it is you."

"That is not fair Riley."

"I know it's not. I'm sorry. I'm just out of options here."

"Maybe you can just be happy for her." Josh said.

Riley looked Josh straight in the eye and seriously asked, "Josh. You are a great observer. Do you really think this is the right guy for her? Do you really think she can be happy with him?"

Josh said, "I'm not sure I'm the right person to ask the question."

"You are _thee_ person to answer that question. You always saw her and understood her. If anyone can see if she is truly happy it is you." Riley said.

Josh took in a deep breath and looked at Riley for a long time. He wasn't sure about this. He had spent so much time being there for Maya and being the supportive friend, could he really tell her how he felt? Could he tell her that his feelings for her never changed? If anything they just grew more. However, things are so different now. They aren't kids any more. She is a grown up now. If she was still holding onto Someday she would not be living with this guy. That was such a big step.

He looked at Riley's worried face. He knew how hard it was on Riley letting go of Maya. They had been roommates for two years and before that they practically lived together. Riley could just be experiencing anxiety about that, but if Maya was with a guy that Riley really disapproved of then maybe he should say something.

"Okay, I will talk to her about it. I'm not going to mention Someday. I am just going to talk to Maya about Billy. You're right, he is a bit sketchy. He doesn't get along with your family, he's a little controlling, and he keeps Maya up all night. She could lose her Art Scholarship if she doesn't keep up with her grades."

Riley began to clasp her hands together and said, "So, you'll talk to her?"

"Yeah, I 'll talk to her."

"Yay!"

 **JMJMJMJMJMJMGMWGMWGMWGMWJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMGMWGMWGMWJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJM**

Josh decided to make a welcome home dinner for Riley and Riley invited Maya. Maya was always happy to eat the meals that Josh cooked. He had gotten pretty good, and Maya especially loved his Tequila Lime Chicken Tacos he made. He loved making them for her and the way she ate them like they were the love of her life. He looked forward to that. What he was not looking forward to was talking to her about Billy. He just knew she wouldn't be very happy with him. So he was hoping to butter her up a bit first with her favorite meal.

Lucas and Riley were eating pretty fast. Real, real subtle guys. Riley told Josh tonight would be a good time for them to talk since Billy was going to be out of town for a gig. So Riley and Lucas were hurrying through their food so Maya and Josh could have their talk. Maya didn't really notice their quick eating since she was too enamored by her tacos.

"Mmmmmmm tacos." She said as she slowly savored every bite.

Josh almost got lost in watching her eat. He tried to collect his bearings since this was going to be an important and serious talk.

Then Riley stood up and overdramatically said, "Oh no! We are going to be late for that thing with Lucas' Mom."

"Oh, yeah, my Mama. I almost forgot. We better go and meet her."

Maya finally looked up from her plate and asked, "Did you say something?"

"We're leaving, but you stay here finish your tacos. Watch a movie or something, chill with Josh. We will see you later."

Then Maya gave her a quizzical look and asked, "What's going on?"

"Nothing, we just go to meet Lucas' Mom." Riley said.

Maya said, "Okay."

Then she turned to Josh, "That was weird right?"

"Right. Do you want more tacos?"

"Yes, please!" She said as grabbed more from the serving dish with her bare hands.

After finished her third helping they moved over on the couch. Maya leaned into the couch, putting her hands on her stomach feeling full and looking happy.

Then Josh and sat by her and said, "Soooooo Maya."

"Yeah, Boing?" She asked.

"You haven't called me that in a long time."

"Sorry, your tacos make me revert back to my former self." Maya said.

That thought gave him a tinge of sadness. Maybe his problem was he could not let go of the girl she used to be. Maybe she had turned to this whole new girl and he didn't even notice. He did miss the Maya that used to call him Boing. That was such a long time ago, though, he shouldn't let it bother him.

"You don't need to apologize for that."

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"What makes you think I want to talk about anything?"

"Come on Josh, you made my favorite meal and Riley and Lucas dashed out of here pretty quickly. Sooooo talk."

Josh smiled at her. He could never put anything past her, since she got him.

Then he said, "I wanted to talk to you about Billy."

"What about him?"

"I know moving in with someone is a big step and Billy he seems like…I am so proud to see what kind of woman you are growing up to be. Moving in with someone…you see Billy is…"

"Josh…it's me. You can tell me anything. Just spit it out."

"Are you sure Billy is the guy you want to take such a big step with?" Josh asked not really believing those words came out of his mouth.

"Do you think I shouldn't?" Maya asked as she tilted her head.

"No. I mean, I don't know. He just doesn't seem like the kind of guy that isn't in it for the long… _haul_. He is kind of a bad influence on you."

"Come on, Josh. I didn't think you were like Shawn. He gave me the same lecture. He is my type of guy. Yes he has edge to him but you know me, you know I like to live my life on the edge. You know that." Maya said starting to get offended.

"I know but…there is a difference between being a bit of a danger seeker than letting a guy mess your life up."

"How is he messing my life up?"

"He keeps you up late, you miss your classes. If you don't keep up with your grades you will lose your Art Scholarship and you will lose everything you worked so hard for."

"I can't believe you are saying this to me! You were always on my side. I could always count on your support! Why is this time so different?"

"Because you are moving in with him. This is huge and you are taking such a big step so lightly. This guy he isn't right for you."

"And who is right for me? Huh, Josh? You?"

"Maya. I …"

"Why are you really saying this? Is it because you still have feelings for me?"

Josh stood there completely still, not being able to answer or speak at all for that matter.

"Yeah, that is what I thought. You say nothing. Like always." Maya said angry.

"Maya, I just…I can't keep quiet about this. I know I usually nod and smile but I can't this time."

Then Maya stood up and looked at him straight in the eye and said, "Then say it. Tell me how you feel. Tell me what this is really about."

All of his breath caught in his throat and then he said, "It's not about me. It's about you and Billy."

Maya pursed her lips looking at him with disappointment in her eyes, "Yeah, that is what I thought. Look, I need to get back home. My choices are my own and I stand by them. Do me a favor and don't talk to me for a while. I need space."

Josh pled, "Maya, please, don't do this."

"Bye Josh."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World.**

 **A/N: Thanks to those who followed, faved, and reviewed. So here I am posting twice in one day. I blame my sister for this. She wanted me to write more and I just had the muse. So I decided to post the second chapter. Hope you like it.**

It is had been three weeks, ten days, and twelve hours since he had last talked to Maya. It wasn't like he was counting or anything. It was just that it is was a habit that he records everything, him being a journalist and all. He missed her but he knew he didn't have a right to miss her. She had point blank asked him how he felt and he couldn't tell her. How could he? He didn't want to be the reason why she broke up with her boyfriend. Besides if she felt the same about Josh then why did she take such a big step and move in with a guy in the first place? He threw down his pen. He was not going to do anymore writing about her, he was sulking. This was what he did. He went through his Maya phases. Phase one: be disappointed that Maya is with someone. Phase two: almost blowing it by almost exploding and telling her how he felt. Phase three: sulking. And phase four: accept it and try to move on.

He got out his phone. Maybe it was time to put himself out there again. He hadn't done that in a while, him being in the sulking phase. He almost hesitated. This time seemed different, he felt like Maya was so far away now. If he to tried to move on this time it very well could be it. He would be saying goodbye to the Long Game and to their Someday. However, didn't she say goodbye to it when she decided to move in with Billy? Maybe it was time he said goodbye to Someday for good. Maybe it was finally time to not look for a girl to casually date with. Maybe it was time to really start looking for someone to really be with. Maybe it was time to really be serious with someone. He looked through his phone and through his contact list. This should be fun and not feel like this grueling chore. He should see a name and feel excited and anticipation, thinking and hoping about a cute girl to spend time with. It should be fun. He hated this deep feeling at the end of his gut, like he was giving up.

Then he heard a knock at the door.

He opened it and it was Riley, "Hey, Riles. What's up?"

"Oh, you know not much."

"Is everything okay?" Josh asked.

"Wellllll. Not so much." She said with a dire look on her face.

"What is it?"

"You better just come out here." She said then she pulled on his arm and led him to the couch where Maya was sitting on, tears soaked down across her cheeks.

Everything just stopped for him and he rushed to sit by her.

"What's wrong? Maya? What happened?"

She shook her head unable to speak. She fell into his arms and hugged him and started sobbing into his chest, soaking his t-shirt. He didn't really seem to care about that. He took her within his arms, rubbing circles around her back, showing her that he was still here. It didn't matter that they had a fight or that she asked for space. She needed him so he would be there for her. It was Maya. When she broke he broke. All he could do was be there for her.

After a while they relaxed into the couch. She just lied in his arms and eventually she fell asleep. Riley sat on the couch, watching over her. Staying there as the loyal stead fast friend she was.

Then after she was a sleep for a while Riley asked, "Do you want me to put her in my bed?"

Josh gazed at her sleeping frame thinking about it. He really didn't mind sleeping on the couch with her in his arms, but he figured that might not be the best course of action. She needed to sleep on a bed. He was pretty sure. So he nodded and whispered, "Lets do it together."

So he gently moved her out of his arms and they both moved her, each putting her arms on each of their shoulders. They brought her to Riley's room. They gently laid her down on the bed. Then Josh put her blanket over her making sure it covered her just right.

After they left Riley's room Josh folded his arms and asked, "So what happened?"

"Billy he…he cheated on her."

"What?! He what?"

"She caught him with some singer from one of the clubs he played at."

Josh sighed inwardly.

"The worst part is I saw this coming. I should have told her something. I should have warned her about him."

"You told her as much as you could without losing her, like I did." Josh said looking down.

Riley shook her head, "Her not talking to me for a little a bit would be better than seeing her like this. She is always so alive and full of vibrancy, she doesn't fall a part like this."

"She loved him. He broke her heart." Josh said looking at the door to Riley's bed room.

"What do we do now?"

"All that we can do. We be there for her."

"Oh, man, she is going to hate to tell Shawn about this."

"It is going to be okay. We will help her."

"Of course we will." Riley said with pure conviction.

He admired about what a great friend Riley was to Maya.

 **JMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJM**

The next mourning Josh fixed Maya pancakes and eggs just the way she liked them. She walked into the kitchen looking like a ghost. She looked pale with blotchy eyes. She sat down, barely able to look at him.

He put a plate in front of her. He put two eggs on top of the pancake with a piece of bacon in a shape of a smiley face.

She looked at it and just sighed.

Then she said, "I'm sorry about…"

"You don't have to apologize about a thing." Josh said as he put his hand on hers and he sat by her.

"Are you sure about that?" Maya asked.

"Yes. I should be the one apologizing."

"No. You should be the one to say 'I told you so'. I should of known you were just looking out for me, it wasn't just an excuse because I imagined you still…you saw the signs that he wasn't right for me."

"It was more Riley. She was afraid to lose you as a friend."

"I should have known. You both were just trying to look out for me and I didn't see it."

"You were in love, love blinds you sometimes." Josh said.

"Yeah, I guess it does." Maya said looking at him.

"You are going to be okay, Maya. You will get through this. You are the strongest girl I know." Josh said looking at her eyes intently and then rubbing her hand with his thumb.

"I am not hungry Josh. I know you probably have to go to work soon."

"I called in sick."

"Joshua Gabriel Matthews did you tell a fib?"

"I didn't want to leave you by yourself today. I figured we could stay in, eat junk food, and have an Alias marathon." Josh said.

"Josh, you don't have to do that."

"Please, I want to. It's been a while since I've got my Spy show fix. It should be fun." Josh said.

Maya gave him a small smile.

"Okay. Let's do this thing." He said as he rubbed his hands together excitedly.

"Josh."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

 **JMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJM**

Riley was going to stay home but she had a test. Josh reassured her that he would look after Maya. They spent the whole day watching the show and eating three different kinds of popcorn. Then he got Maya some chocolate. He heard chocolate was the go-to for girls especially during break-ups. Maya seemed to be pretty distracted by all of the action and cool top secret spy hi-jinx. They talked about what kind of spies they would be. She would be the going right into the action spy and he would be the smooth talking spy that would distract them while Maya got away with the secret information and running away from explosions. They had a fun time and the break up was almost forgotten until her phone started to ring.

"Uh."

"Maybe, I should just talk to him."

"What do you have to say?"

"I don't know. My stuff is still at his place." Maya said.

"I can handle that. I'll get it for you."

"No, Josh you don't have to do that. "

"I don't mind. I just don't want you to have to deal with that creep." Josh said.

"I don't want to but I can't just hide from him. I have to face him." Maya said.

Josh huffed, "I wish you didn't have to."

"I think I do."

"Can I at least come with you? I understand if you don't want me there." Josh said.

"No, I would like you to be there. It might prevent me from pounding his head in." Maya said clenching her fists.

"I won't give you promises about me." Josh said a little jokingly but half serious. The loser broke Maya's heart so the thought of beating the crap out of this guy had occurred to him.

She smiled and said. "I might enjoy watching that."

"Oh, I know you would."

She then threw a pillow on his head.

"Stop it!" Josh said.

 **JMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMGMWGMWGMWGMWJMJMJMJMJMJM**

When they got back from Billy's with her stuff, she dropped them off in Riley's room. Then she plopped on Riley's bed exhausted.

"Are you okay?"

Maya took out a deep breath in exhaustion.

"I feel better. Like a stupid weight was lifted that I didn't even know I had." Maya said.

"Well, I think you handled that with class and dignity." Josh said.

"Oh, yeah pouring scolding hot coffee on him is real dignified." Maya said.

"It's a little more dignified then punching him on the face." Josh said smiling, amused like he was looking back at the moment in fondness.

"Too bad we didn't get pictures. I would have put it in my scrap book." Maya said smiling to herself as she laid down looking up at the plastic stars on Riley's ceiling.

Then Josh said, "Well, I guess I'll leave you alone."

"Yeah, I think I might take a nap before I leave."

"Leave?" Josh asked.

"Yeah. I have to face the music. I am going to have tell my Mom and Shawn and move back home."

"Oh, yeah, of course. Do you want me to go with you?"

"No. I think I should do this on my own. If anyone owes me an 'I told you so', it's Shawn."

"He won't say that."

"Yeah, I know that, but it doesn't make it any more easier. Maybe it will get easier after I nap."

"Maybe, it will."

 **JMJMJMJMJMJMJJMJMJMJMJMJMGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWJMJMJMJMJ**

Josh was on his computer catching up on work that he missed that day when Maya flung the door open.

He closed his laptop and stood up. Maya looked like a mess. Her hair was scattered and she did not look like her meeting with Shawn ended well.

"So? How did it go?" Josh asked.

"Well….it …it didn't go at all. I paced around Riley's room and then I went all around their apartment pacing there too. I went to the drug store. I got you some milk for your fridge by the way. I went to Topanga's and worked on some homework. Then I came back here."

"It's okay, Maya. You can try again tomorrow. You can stay here as long as you need to." Josh said immediately.

"Uh. Yeah. I was kind of hoping you would say that." Maya said while biting her lip.

"Okay?"

"Look, Josh. I am just not ready to eat crow just yet."

"So?"

"Do you mind if I … uh…. Stay here for a little longer than just tomorrow or maybe even a little longer than a couple of days?"

"You want to move in here?"

"Yeah, I mean me and Riles spent so much time being roommates, it is natural for me to go back to that. I know that might be weird for you, so I understand if you want me to go back home. " Maya said.

Then she waited with baited breath for his reply.

"It would be great. I mean, of course, you should be with your best friend right now. Like I said, stay here as long as you need. Okay? Mi casa su casa."

Maya then attacked josh with a hug and she whispered in his ear and said, "Thank you, for everything. You have become one of my best friends."

Josh held onto Maya smelling her strawberry hair and he said with a small voice, "You too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own GMW**

 **A/N: Thanks to all of those who alerted, followed, and reviewed. It means so much! So this fic really connects with my One Shot Advice. So those of you kind of hoping for more from that, this is kind of a way of continuing that story. I hope you guys enjoy! Let me know what you think.**

Living with Maya was….great. The first day was OK. She went right back into her life going back to school and

getting on with her life. That was good he was proud of her living her life and not letting that jerk face to stop her from living her life. The hard part came in the mornings when he had to get ready for work and when at the same time Maya and Riley had to get ready for school. Sharing a bathroom with two girls was a difficulty that never occurred to him. It did not help when he was getting ready to take a shower Maya just hopped out of the shower wearing nothing but a red towel. Well, that did not help his situation at all. It also didn't help when she came home bringing her easel in the middle of the living room. She had put a plastic sheet on the floor so the paint wouldn't get on the carpet, but she sat there painting tattered clothes and paint smearing her hands and some smudges on her arm. She would get lost in her painting and go into a completely different world with that thought provoking look on her face. He could just sit and stare at her while she painted, but he wouldn't because that is creepy. So he locked himself in his room and wrote his frustrations down. He wrote about the details of her in his journal. He tried focusing on some articles he was working on for the magazine he was working for, it was a little difficult with her there. He was able to fight through it, well for the most part.

He began to tap his fingers on his desk getting restless. He was beginning to realize what a bad idea this was. Having Maya here, in the same apartment with him, everyday-was going to be torture. He tried to distract himself by going through his papers on his desk. Then he went through his journals, maybe he was looking for an idea of something to write about but instead he found some old journals from years ago. He went through it and he realized it was when Maya was starting to date Zay, for real. Zay claimed that he was being a good friend and being there and sitting by her when they went the movies so she wouldn't feel left out, which was admirable, but at the time it still twisted his stomach in knots. He was jealous of Zay plain and simple, but it could not be their Someday yet and he didn't want Maya to be so focused on someday that she missed out on the "right now".

 _He remembered when he bumped into her and Zay at the movies when he went there with a girl he had just started to date. He had seen them in the dark theatre room, Zay had his arm around her and he was whispering in her ear while Maya was laughing at whatever he was saying. He burned up with jealousy in that moment, there was no other word for it. His date seemed to be trying to quietly say something to him but he had no idea what she said. All he saw was Maya laughing at someone else's joke and be close to another guy. All he saw was Maya being on a date with another guy. There was no Riley and Lucas in the theatre they were on a date by themselves. He could not take the anger that rushed into his face. He clenched his fist. He knew he had no right to feel that way or get angry but he was. He could not take this so he rushed out of the theatre he didn't say a word to his date. He kicked the air feeling entirely ridiculous. Then he leaned against the wall, feeling like he was suffocating. He had to be OK with this. He knew he had to be. He had listened to Shawn, he told him maybe it was better for him to not pop in all of the time and check on her. It would be hard for him to see her dating other guys and being romantic with other guys. He could not get in her way in living her life for "right now". That is why Shawn told him to keep his distance and to put himself out there and try dating again. So that is what he did. That's why he asked Christine or was it Kristen or Kelly out. She was nice and he knew he needed to start to forge a life of his own with girls his own age. She breathed out heavily trying to recompose himself so he could go back there on his date and try to live his life for "right now" like Maya was doing. It looked like it was so easy for her._

 _Then suddenly Maya came out of the theatre._

 _He got off of the wall._

 _"Maya."_

 _"Josh."_

 _They stood there silent for a while and then she asked, "So are you stalking us or….?"_

 _"It was coincidence."_

 _"Ah. That happens a lot, with us. Huh?" Maya said with a knowing smile on her face._

 _"Yeah."_

 _"So? Why are you out here and not in there watching Spies beat the crap out of each other?"_

 _Josh sighed and said, "I needed some air."_

 _"Air? Huh. Do you mind if I join you?"_

 _"Wouldn't Zay mind?"_

 _"He knows you're out here. I told him I just needed to talk to you." Maya said._

 _"Wow, Zay seems like a really well adjusted mature guy." Josh said not caring to hide the bitterness in his voice._

 _Maya's eyes widened brightly and asked, "My, my Boing are you jealous?"_

 _"Whaaaaaat? Me? Jealous. Why would I be …..? So are you on a date?" Josh gave up and asked._

 _"Yes."_

 _"Is he your boyfriend?" Josh asked._

 _"I'm not sure yet. We're trying it out. See if it fits." Maya said simply as she shoved her hands in her ripped jeans pockets._

 _Josh was not exactly thrilled with her answer._

 _"Green looks good on you Boing."_

 _Josh huffed and he said, "Maya. I want to be happy for you. I don't want to interfere with your "right now"."_

 _"I know you don't. It's the kind of guy you are. I am sorry its bothering you Josh, I really am."_

 _"Even though you are enjoying it."_

 _"I am sorry about that too. May I remind you this whole "Someday" thing was your idea. I was all for boyfriend and girlfriend right now plan." Maya pointed out to him._

 _"Would you still be up for it "right now"?" Josh asked with baited breath._

 _Maya looked at him surprised, "Are you asking me? Seriously?"_

 _"Well, you are not technically going out with Zay yet. Are you?" Josh asked hopeful._

 _"No. But…" Maya began to say._

 _"But what? What are we waiting for? I don't want to keep on seeing you with other guys. I want to go to the movies with you and have you laugh at my jokes and for you to hold my hand and…"_

 _Maya smiled up at him and said, "Josh it is going to be OK. We will get our "Someday". It will come. At least I hope it will come."_

 _"I thought hope was for suckers?"_

 _"I am starting to believe in it, bit by bit. And I believe we will make it one day "Someday". I am still in it for the Long Game."_

 _"The Long Game is hard." Josh said._

 _"But 'Someday' it will make it worth it." Maya said encouraging with the brightest warmest smile he had ever seen._

Josh put down his journal not pleased with reliving the memory. He did not know at what moment he should have fought harder for Maya to be with him. He understood it wasn't the right time then. It hurt just thinking about it though. At points she actually had high hopes for him. He-Joshua Mathews- got Maya Hart-Hunter to hope. It didn't last though, at some point she must have lost hope in them. They waited too long and now she is living with him as her friend. He thought about all of his regrets in the past and how he looked back wishing somehow he could change all of this and how everything happened but he couldn't. He couldn't tell her how he felt now. She was heart broken and vulnerable and he could not help but fear that she moved on from him a long time ago.

He stood up. He needed to stop sulking. Maya was living here now. Now she needed a friend. If that is what Maya needs right now and then that is what he will be for her.

He finally left the room and Maya was standing in front of his canvas inspecting her painting.

"It's beautiful Maya." Josh said.

"Thanks. There is something off about it. I have been so off lately." Maya said staring at her painting thoughtfully.

"I can't really tell." Josh said as he folded his arms inspecting it himself.

"Of course you can't." Maya said a bit smugly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Josh asked offended.

"It means you are not an artist you do not have the eye of an artist." Maya said like she was sure of what she was saying.

"Art snob. I am a keen observer." Josh protested.

"Yeah, you see people, and places, and things, you do not have the artistic eye when it comes paint and drawing. You have the eye when it comes to your writing. So have you written anything lately?" Maya asked.

"I have my articles I am working on for the magazine." Josh told her.

"That is for your work. What about for yourself? You haven't wrote any of your short stories lately?"

"Nah. I've been busy." Josh said starting to get uncomfortable. It actually did bother him that he hasn't wrote anything lately. He loved to write. He couldn't really count writing his messed up frustrated feeling for Maya as great creative writing.

"You should Josh. You are a great writer I would hate for you to lose it."

"Yeah, I guess if you aren't immersed in things enough you lose that spark." Josh said feeling sad just saying it.

"But sometimes that spark is still there buried deep you just need to ignite it." Maya said.

Josh stared at her wondering if she was still just talking about his writing and her art. She couldn't be possibly talking about them. Could she? Was he reading too much into it?

Josh gulped as he looked down into her eyes, he always got lost into those eyes. He moved closer to see if maybe there was more to what she saying. Maybe that was an invitation? She looked up at him and he leaned down this was it he was going to kiss her finally after all of these…

Then the door swung open. Riley ran through it.

"Code Red! I repeat Code Red!"

Josh and Maya immediately separated and Josh tried to compose himself and tried to focus on what Riley said.

"Code Red? Oh no."

"Code Red. What is a Code Red guys? Please don't tell me you have top secret roommate speak that you did not let me in on." Maya asked taken off guard.

"Sorry, Maya. Code Red means that our parents are on our way and we have to parent proof the apartment." Josh explained.

Maya laughed.

"What can you two possibly have to hide from your parents?" Maya asked amused.

"Hey, we are wild and dangerous people!" Riley said while she threw her arms up overdramatically.

Maya still laughed as she patted Riley on the back, "Of course you are sweetie."

"Well, we do have to hide you." Josh said.

Maya's face fell at that.

"Me?"

"I have not told Cory or my parents that you moved in with me. I'm thinking they wouldn't approve."

"What was wrong with that? Didn't their son room with a girl when he went to college?" Maya asked.

Josh shrugged and said, "Have you told your parents that you moved in with me … and Riley?"

"No. They don't even know that me and Billy broke up. You know I am not ready for that." Maya said to him with hands on her hips.

"Are you ready to explain why you moved in here?" Josh asked her looking at her seriously.

"No. I am not." Maya said looking down.

"Hey, it is OK. I am here for you. And I am not ashamed of you. I am glad you are here. OK. It is just I don't think either of us are ready to tell our parents you live here yet."

"Yeah, and if one set of our parents find out, they all know." Maya said.

"Exactly."

"OK. No more lollygagging we have to hide Maya and evidence of Maya before Corey and Shawn get her." Riley said.

"Shawn is coming? What are we waiting for? Chop-chop Boing help a girl hide her stuff. Pronto." Maya said snapping her fingers at him.

"Let's do this thing." Josh said as he helped Maya with her easel and mentally prepared himself to deal with Corey and Shawn. He hasn't talked to them since Maya moved in. He needed to be ready.


End file.
